


Like They Should Have Been

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants to win Harmony back by giving her the only thing she's ever wanted... himself.





	Like They Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Like They Should Have Been  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 776  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants to win Harmony back by giving her the only thing she's ever wanted... himself.  
>  **A/N:** written for for Challenge Your Mod on nekid_spike

“I want you back.” Spike stared at the gorgeous woman in front of him. “Come on, baby. You can’t tell me you haven’t missed me.”

Harmony didn’t bother with a response. She stood in the doorway barring Spike entrance as she glanced down at his glaringly empty hands. _If he wanted to get back into her good graces this was definitely not the way to go about it._ “You know, the whole point of trying to win me back is to bring gifts.” She’d seen the most adorable ceramic unicorn in a little shop.... her lips curled into a pout. And she knew he knew how much she liked unicorns. But she would have even settled for flowers. She raised her head and stared into his eyes. “But you didn’t even think to bring me anything... not even flowers, did you?”

Spike shook his head. “No, but I brought you something better than useless, shiny trinkets or flowers that are doomed to die in a few days.”

“Oh?” Her eyes widened as she perked up at his words. _What could be better than gifts or even flowers or that adorable little unicorn?_

With a tempting smile on his face Spike whispered, ‘Me”. His smile widened and as he answered her unspoken question he ran his hand down his chest to the waistband of his dark jeans. 

Her hands clenched at her sides. If there was one thing her Blondie bear had in spades it was his sex appeal but she was determined not to give in... or at least she wasn’t going to give in too quickly. Harmony shook her head in disbelief. “Just because you say it doesn’t make it true.” She remembered all those times when she had to pretend to be someone she wasn’t because he’d asked her to and all the times he was so mean to her. How could she not remember? It was burned into her memory. It had taken her awhile to realize it was because he had thought she wasn’t good enough. Well, she’d had enough. No more was she going to allow him to treat her as something less than the treasure she was.

One look at the emotions running rampant across Harmony’s face and Spike knew he had to do something and quick. He was going to lose her before he had the chance to win her back. 

As Spike stepped forward he closed the distance between them and slid his arms around her waist. He smiled in relief at her obvious acceptance of his embrace. _Maybe he wasn’t too late after all._

“I’m sorry.”

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. “For what?”

“The list is long and distinguished.” A rueful smile crossed his lips as he continued, “But I’ll start with for the way I treated you. For not recognizing that what I really needed was by my side from the beginning.”

A gasp escaped her. If her heart still beat Harmony was positive it would be racing at his words. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word he continued.

“I am yours.” At the doubtful look on Harmony’s face he pulled her tighter. “From the top of my head to the soles of my feet and for however long you want me I’m yours.” He’d hoped his words would reach her but he could see she still remained skeptical. “I wrote you a poem. Do you want to hear it?” 

Harmony’s eyes lit up as she nodded her head. Spike had never ever written her a poem before. She clapped her hands together. 

Softy Spike began to speak.

“With her eyes so blue  
And her skin so fair  
Her beauty is beyond compare  
She can have all of me   
Throughout all eternity  
If she dares”

Her mouth hung open in wonder. How anyone could have ever thought Spike’s poetry was awful had obviously never heard any of it. It was perfect. He was perfect and he was all hers.

With her eyes bright with happiness Harmony flung herself into Spike’s arms. “My Blondie bear.” She whispered against his skin as she nuzzled his neck.

A relieved smile spread across Spike’s face as he tightened his arms around her. He knew it would take time for Harmony to actually forgive him for all the things he had done and really believe his words but they were the truth and he would spend the rest of his existence proving to her how very much she meant to him. But for now he was content that she was in his arms and they were together like they should have been all along.


End file.
